Yarne
Yarne (シャンブレー Shanburē, Chambray in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is Panne's son from the future, and a member of the Taguel race. Yarne can potentially be the brother of Morgan. His birthday is March 14th. His English voice is provided by Chris Smith. Profile Yarne's mother's death in the war torn future he comes from has left him fearful that he will die and, as the last Taguel, make the race extinct. This has left him timid and cowardly. When he meets his parents in the past he initially lashes out at them for abandoning him to fight in the war, and then subsequently dying in the process. He is the loudest person in the army. In his Paralogue, a turf war between the Riders of Dawn and the Stonewall Knights erupts. Yarne is a part of the Stonewall Knights and has traveled with them since coming back into the past. He is approached by his mother who recognizes his Taguel scent. He instantly recognizes his mother, but his mother asks why he is with a bunch of random warriors. He tells her that, to help him survive, he tagged along with them due to their strong defenses. Disappointed in her son's cowardice, Panne tells Yarne that she will be teaching him Taguel Pride through the battle. After the battle, Panne speaks to her son and is happy to know that the Taguels have managed to live another generation despite him being a Taguel-Human hybrid. Yarne is merely happy to see her again and declares that he is proud of his Taguel heritage, which pleases Panne. Yarne joins Chrom's army, happy to be back with his mother. After the war, Yarne departs on a journey to find somewhere safe to live. Ironically, this leads him into many dangers along the way. Luckily he manages to stay alive through all this and lives a long life During his support conversations with his mother, Yarne and Panne begin to build a relationship as a mother and son by making new habits, since neither of them have any recollection of their parents or traditional acts. In his support with his father, Yarne is worried that his father may cheat on Panne, fearing that if he does, his existence may vanish. In Game Recruitment Paralogue 13: NPC* or enemy**, talk with Chrom or Panne. *'''- If the player choose "yes" Stonewall Knights were allies. '''**- If the player choose "no" for not aiding the Stonewall Knights. Base Stats *Note: These are his absolute base stats. The actual base stats follow this formula: [(Panne's current stats - Panne's class base stats) + (father's current stats - father's class base stats) + Yarne's absolute base stats] / 3 + Yarne's class base stats | Taguel |10 |16 |9 |1 |4 |4 |13 |6 |1 |6 | Even Rhythm Beastbane | Stone |Beaststone Elixir |} Growth Rates Varies Supports Romantic Supports *Lucina *Kjelle *Cynthia *Severa *Noire *Nah *Morgan (Female Morgan can also be his sister) *The Avatar (Female) Other Supports *Panne *Yarne's Father *The Avatar (Male) (Can also be Yarne's father) *Brady *Laurent *Morgan (Male Morgan can also be Yarne's son) Reclassing Base Classes *Taguel *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster *Barbarian - Promotes to Warrior or Berserker Inheritance from Panne *Wyvern Rider - Wyvern Lord - Griffon Rider Note: Yarne can be reclassed into a Wyvern Rider, but only if he inherits the class from his father. If his father does not have the class in his set, Yarne can only get a Wyvern Rider related class skill from Panne. The Avatar as Father *all possible normal male classes *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster Frederick as Father *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Virion as Father *Archer *Wyvern Rider *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight Stahl as Father *Cavalier *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Archer Vaike as Father *Fighter Kellam as Father *Knight *Priest - Promotes to War Monk or Sage Lon'qu as Father *Myrmidon *Wyvern Rider Ricken as Father *Mage *Cavalier *Archer Gaius as Father *Myrmidon *Fighter Donnel as Father *Fighter *Mercenary *Villager Gregor as Father *Myrmidon *Mercenary Libra as Father *Priest *Mage *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight Henry as Father *Dark Mage Quotes Recruitment Recruited by Panne *Panne: "That scent... It smells like... Ho! You there!" *Yarne: "Gyah! Wh-what do you want?!" *Panne: "You are a taguel." *Yarne: "Yeah, well so are- GODS! M-Mother?!" *Panne: "Mother?" *Yarne: "Gah, you nearly gave me heart failure! I'd given up on EVER finding you! You wouldn't believe how dangerous it is here. All these swords and brigands... Anyway, I've found you. That makes the trip back in time more than worth it." *Panne: "So you came with that man-spawn Lucina, did you? Hmm... Explain to me why my son consorts with common thugs?" *Yarne: "Huh? H-hey, I didn't have a choice in the matter! You were nowhere to be found, and roaming around alone is a recipe for... extinction. I'd figure I'd be safe if I took up with some strong allies, and so I... Wait, are you angry? Because you look kind of ang-" *Panne: "OF COURSE I AM ANGRY! No son of mine will survive by taking the path of the coward! You're coming with me, I'm going to teach you some taguel pride, starting right now!" Recruited by Chrom *Chrom: "You there! Hold!" *Yarne: "Gyah! D-don't surprise me like that! I could die of heart failure!" *Chrom: "...I was standing right in front of you. Ought I have waved first, or would that have been too threateneing?" *Yarne: "Oh, aren't we the jester! People die from much lesser things you know. It's no laughing matter! What if you scare me and I trip and fall and cut my head open? What then?!" *Chrom: "Er...right. Look, if you're so worried about death, maybe you should just surrender. I have no desire to spill unnecessary blood." *Yarne: "Wait, surrender is an option?! Wh-why didn't you say so?!" Event Tile Quotes *"Ah a trap! oh it's just some human junk..." (item) *"Why does everyone look at me funny when I make buck teeth? Mom lied!" (exp) *"I snuck in some practice. HIDING pratice! ...What else is a bunny to do?" (weapon exp) Level Up Quotes *"The future of the taguel is lookin' bright!" (6+ stats up) *"Maybe now I can stop being quite so anxious." (4-5 stats up) *"Yes! I'm actually getting better!" (2-3 stats up) *"Ack! If I don't pick up the pace, I'm extinct!" (0-1 stat up) *"I'm the toughest taguel in the world! By default." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change Quote *"I hope you're watching this, Mother!" Confession Final Chapter Quote Battle Quotes Dual Support *"My foot's good luck!" *"It's all you!" *"Don't let me die!" *"Don't eat me!" *"Uuhhh! Bad guys!" *"Please win..." *"You got this!" *"I'll... Just watch." *"I'm too young to go extinct!" *"I'm with you." Dual Strike *"Take this!" *"Wide open!" *"And stay down!" *"Bunny kick!" Dual Guard *"Hey, that could've hurt!" *"Made it!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"You saved my race!" *"You're a life saver!" *"Hey thanks!" Enemy Defeated *"Hey! I'm alive! *"Wait...I won?!" *"Is it over?" Critical Hit *"Don't mess with a bunny!" *"I'm gonna end you!" *"No, YOU go extinct!" *"I've got sharp, pointy teeth!" Death Quote Etymology Yarne is named after yarn. His Japanese name, Chambray, is a type of fabric. Trivia *Yarne, for some reason, will not inherit the Wyvern Rider class from his mother despite the fact that the class is for both genders. He inherits the Barbarian related classes instead, indicating that Panne may have originally supposed to have the female only Pegasus Knight or Troubadour as an option. He is not barred from the class if his father also has it, however. *Yarne's birthday is the same day Fire Emblem Gaiden was first released in Japan and the same day Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn was first released in Europe. It is also on the same day as White Day, a holiday celebrated in Japan and other countries that is very similar to Valentine's Day. Gallery File:chambray.jpg|Yarne's portrait in Awakening. File:Cham3.jpg|Concept art of Yarne File:Cham1.jpg|Concept art of Yarne File:cham2.jpg|Concept art of Yarne File:TagCham.jpg|Concept art of Yarne transformed. File:chambray coffession.jpg|Yarne confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Chambrayconfession.jpg|Yarne's full confession. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters